numb somewhere I belong
by the overcomer
Summary: this story is Nelly-centric, and her person will be described... contains corporal punishment/spanking of minors... hmm, what else... doesn't follow canon, it's completely a story that's been forming in my head since forever and I finally went around to writing it down :) enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: **_I am horrible at writing the beginning, so sorry for that... and also, this story will not follow canon, nor is it suitable for children due to the excessive amount of corporal punishment (spanking) and possible sex scenes. If you are under 18 (or 21, that depends), click that nice BACK button. _

The day at the office was going slow. Peter and Elizabeth were safe after the Bonnie and Clyde thing and no new cases had arrived yet. Neal was enjoying a friendly banter with Diana and Jones when they were interrupted by a police officer.

"Which one of you is Neal Caffrey?" - The burly man asked angrily.

"That would be me. What is the matter?" - by the time Neal was finished Peter had made his way toward the ex-convict.

"We caught a teenage girl shoplifting and she named you as her godfather. Since we have proof that she is an orphan, I need you to come to the precinct with me, take her home and make sure she never does anything like this again. Were you aware the child is homeless and has no family?" - he asked impatiently.

"Wait, are you talking about Nataniella LaMontagne?" - Neal seemed surprised.

"Yes."

"Peter, I have to go." - Neal grabbed his coat and rushed off after the officer.

"Nataniella Glory LaMontagne, what in the world were you thinking?" - Neal's voice carried through the police station. A petite, pale girl with dark hair shuddered slightly at the anger and shyly turned to face the person responsible for the noise.

"Hi, Neal." - She whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"Nelly, why didn't you come to me? Why shoplift?" - Neal hugged her tightly.

"I thought you wouldn't want me." - Nataniella replied.

"If you are Neal Caffrey, then you have two choices. Leave her here, she goes to foster care, a group home or a juvenile center. The shop owner decided against pressing charges, and it is her first offence. Take her, sign the papers, become her legal guardian and we never see each other again." - A lady came up to them.

"I'll sign the papers." - Neal said without a doubt in his voice. Nelly smiled at him softly.

"Since you are named godfather by her deceased mother, you will not be visited by any social worker." –The lady continued. Neal agreed with everything she said, hoping to get it over as soon as possible. Half an hour later they were out of there, went to get a hotdog and headed for Neal's (and June's) home.


	2. Chapter 2

"June, this is my new charge, Nataniella Glory LaMontagne. Nelly, this is June, I live in her house." - Neal introduced the two.

"Oh, such a pretty child. We'll have to make some room for you, child. Neal, I suggest both of you move to the two guestrooms on the middle floor while we remodel your place, add a bedroom and bathroom." - June was all buisness.

"Thank you, June. I'll have it done in a week at most." - Neal smiled at the woman.

"Thank you, ma'am." - Nelly seemed relieved to finally have a place to live in.

"We have to take care of something, so please excuse us." - Neal lead his young charge to the second floor, promising a tour of the place later.

"Nataniella, I want you to tell me why you decided to shoplift today, live on the streets and not come to me or another adult for help." - Neal was sitting on a chair, the girl was on the bed in front of him, suddenly very interested in the carpet.

"Um... You know Father left when I was little, and then it was only Momma and me. Then you showed up, became my godfather, then got arrested. When you got out, Momma became very happy, because she knew I would have someone to take care of me when she died. She had cancer and only a year or two left. But she didn't contact you, so you wouldn't pity her. She died half a year ago, and since then I've been running away from the police and her ex boyfriend. And I stole because I was hungry and I wanted clothes and stuff. I know it was wrong." - Nelly explained, her voice getting raspy. Neal reached into his coat and pulled out a candy bar.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Nataniella Glory. Your mom raised you better than this. I know I'm not the best role model, but you knew better. I paid the price and so will you. Finish eating. I'll be back in half an hour, I'll just bring my things to the next door bedroom. We'll go shopping in the afternoon." - He saw that it was near twelve and left the child to ponder on her misdoings.

_Oh, what should I do?_ - Neal asked himself as he moved his things to the guest bedroom. He knew how Nelly's mother, Hanna, handled her daughter and figured he should do the same, despite his great discomfort. Sure, he had spanked the little kid before, but she was just a little child then, not thirteen.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPANKING OF MINOR! **

"Knock knock." Neal's knuckles rapped on the wooden door. Nelly smoothed her shirt out and opened the door.

"I know how your mother handled you, and don't expect anything less from me." he sat on an arm less chair. She walked over to him, very slowly, not noticing that he had a wooden hairbrush (borrowed from June) laying on the table.

"I'm sorry, Neal." She had tears in her eyes.

"Nelly, you're a good kid, but you made some bad decisions. Now I'm here to take care of you, and I expect you to obey me, to behave well. I'm disappointed that you didn't turn to me, but broke the law instead. I hope that this punishment will lead you to make better decisions in the future." He scolded lightly, pulling her to stand between his knees. The same way he did when she was a little girl, he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, motioning for her to step out of them, not breaking eye contact. She did, blushing profusely, completely embarrassed Next, he pulled her over his knees so that her head was down and bottom was up. She couldn't reach the ground with her toes or hands, but since she was very light, he could easily keep her in place with one arm around her waist. He started spanking rhythmically, alternating between cheeks.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Nelly seemed surprised at her guardian's strength.

"It's supposed to hurt." he replied calmly, not missing a beat. Soon enough his young charge was squirming in discomfort, sniffling. After a couple more minutes she was kicking her legs, reaching back to stop the pain. Seemingly with indifference, Neal grabbed the waving hands and pinned them in the small of her back. After five more minutes he pulled Nelly up and stood her between his knees. She was crying softly and reached back to rub her bottom.  
"That was for not getting help when Hanna died. For not taking care of yourself. What will come next will be for the stealing. I went to prison for that, believe me, it's no fun. I don't want you to end up like me, so this will be a hard lesson." He said slowly, making sure she was looking him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again! Please! No more!" She pleaded, but he shook his head, cutting her off.

"It's too big an offence for me to let go." He sighed. Neal pulled Nelly over one knee, covering her legs with the other leg to prevent her kicking him in defense; he pulled her panties down and before she could protest he grabbed the hairbrush and started paddling her pink, bare bottom, catching her hands in his when she reached back. Soon enough she was crying, sniffling, pleading and kicking, trying to wither away from the stinging wood. He kept on spanking until she was done fighting him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She cried in anguish, letting go of all the emotions she had bottled up over the past months. Neal stopped spanking, threw the brush to the ground and scooped her up in his arms. She held onto him for dear life, sobbing and mumbling apologies. He just hugged her close like when she was little, whispering soothing words into her ear until she could breathe normally again.

"Now that this ordeal is over, I want you to take a shower. We'll go shopping when you're done. I love you." Neal kissed the top of Nelly's head and left her to herself.

The cold water helped soothe her. She found a razor blade and sat under the freezing water, running it over and over again, creating small cuts on her forearms. She quickly dried herself and put on a long sleeved shirt to cover her new cuts and old scars. Her hair went up in a messy bun and she emerged from the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" Neal was waiting for her in her bedroom.

"Yep." She walked over to him.

"Let's go!" He looked like a child going on an adventure. They spent the rest of the day in different malls, preparing a new wardrobe for Nataniella and picking out furniture for her new bedroom.

The next morning Peter and Mozzie came over. Neal explained that Nelly was his goddaughter and she would be living with him now. He also asked for a couple days off work (granted) and help in redoing his floor. Mozzie called in a couple of favors and got a crew that would do it all in three days.

Peter gave him the number to his friend, who ran a little school in his home, just two blocks from June's. They scheduled a meeting for the next day. Nelly recovered from her spanking and was very happy to meet Neal's friends and coworkers, so Neal promised to bring her to the office in two days. Elle heard about the girl and invited them over for dinner.

"Neal, do I look okay?" Nelly was wearing knee length skirt, black tights, short boots, a dark red shirt and grey cardigan. Her long hair was cascading in natural curls. They were about to leave the house and meet Peter's friend, and Nell was very nervous.

"You're beautiful, sweetie. Are you okay with basically being home-schooled though? Or would you prefer to go to a public school?" He asked.

"I don't want to go to a public school. I got bullied because Momma was sick, and the people are so loud there! So I'm okay with this little school thing, I guess." she replied, smiling at him gratefully.


End file.
